I Crave You
by wickedblack
Summary: Harry Potter, twenty-three years old, had everything he could have ever wished for. But five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, he realized that his life bored him. One night as Ginny was visiting her parents, Harry decided to send an anonymous letter to no one in particular, letting the owl decide where it wanted for the letter to arrive.
1. Harry

A/N: I read this kind of fanfiction once and I really liked the idea so I decided to write my own. There will be no narration, only letters so if you have any questions, about the setting, Harry's life, Rodolphus's life, what happened between the end of the war and the first letter, about anything really... Feel free to ask. :)

* * *

Dear stranger,

Well, in truth I don't even know why I'm writing this letter and to a stranger no less. I was at home, alone and actually I was quite bored so I thought why not... I'm sorry if I'm actually bothering you, I didn't mean to. I let the owl bring the letter wherever it wanted so I'm sorry, really. But well, if you're still reading you must be as bored as I am, right? I'm digressing, sorry. Well, I don't even know what to say, I'll just tell you my day I guess. I woke up like extremely early, more like my best-friend woke me. He literally barged in and shook me awake, just to tell me that he and his wife, my other best-friend, had a fight about their daughter's outfit. They had a fight about a freaking outfit! And he woke me up just so that he could complain. Merlin, I hate him sometimes.

No really, I truly hate him sometimes. I know it's a harsh thing to say but he can be so bloody annoying when he wants to. Just the other day we had a fight because of a raid. I feel like I need to explain. I'm an Auror and I'm working with my best-friend. We were supposed to apprehend a couple of troublemakers and he was late so I went without him. I managed to arrest the two men but I got hit by a Cutting Curse and when I went back home, he was waiting for me. He was fuming and jealous. I explained everything to him and he told me that he didn't care and that I should have just waited for him instead of going and collect all the glory. I hate him when he's like that. He knows that I hate attention.

Anyway, once he was done complaining, we actually had breakfast at five in the morning and then he went back home. Well, the only advantage was that I was ready for work early. However, the one time I was ready early, I was actually not needed at work. Needless to say that it was the most frustrating morning of my entire life. I spent a few hours in my office, trying to actually find something to do but I ended up doing paper birds. Paper birds... How serious is that, really? Aurors being reduced to doing origami... That's preposterous. I had lunch with my two best-friends. That was fun. And then I was back to doing origami. I was finally needed a couple hours later and I had never been so happy to have to work before. I can't quite talk about it as it is an ongoing case but I think it might be one of the worst cases I've ever had. I came back home an hour ago actually and it is now three in the morning so, I came home pretty late. Boring morning but tough afternoon.

It was a long and tiring day. The joys of being an Auror. Sorry, I'm being baby, I shouldn't complain so much. My life could have been worse, I could have been a jobless and homeless pervert. That would have been fun actually. Well, not really but what I'm saying is it could've been fun to have another life. A life in which the people close to you weren't expecting so much. Sorry, I'm complaining again. I should probably go to sleep anyway, it's getting really late.

You probably don't care about what I said but it felt good to write it down. You don't have to reply if you don't want to of course. If so, you just have to shoo the owl away and it'll come back to me. Have a good night sleep and a happy life I guess.

Phoenix.


	2. Rodolphus

_December, 18th 2003_

Dear Phoenix,

I'm sorry it took me so long to reply but I'm not used to receiving letters, well except my brother's but that's different, so I thought it was a joke at first. I even thought it was a letter bomb for a moment. But well, when I opened the letter and it didn't blow up, I gotta admit I was relieved. Then, I thought that there was no use in answering and that you wouldn't expect me to anyway. But I read your letter once again just now and I thought... why not? Your idea is stupid though, like really stupid. Please, tell me you're not some twenty-year-old kid who's looking for adventures and the thrill of danger because I've had my fair share of danger and trust me, it's not worth it. Your letter could've ended up at some pervert's place who would have come and rip you apart in your sleep. Yet again, that's probably what the anonymity is for.

Well, I guess it's my turn to tell you about my day now, right? Well, I woke up early because my brother was visiting today. He likes to spend as much time with me as possible so he comes really early and leaves really late. He has some issues, but we're trying to fix it as best we can during his visits. He comes over a lot, like four times a week, he hates going back home but he knows he has to. I hate him going back home but well, I know he has to. Anyway, I spent the day with my brother, just talking and it was great, as it always is. Truly, I'm rather lonely when he's not here. I'm not living alone, mind you, I've got myself a wife but that's not really... what I expected out of a marriage. Well, I never expected much because, you know, pureblood customs but it's my second marriage and I thought perhaps I could do better with the second one but looks like I was wrong. Sorry, I'm rambling. Well, as I was saying I spent the day with my brother and it was great... until my wife came home. She hates him, you see, that's why he can't stay overnight. She's gone most of the day but she comes back in the evening.

My brother went back home an hour ago and I went to my bedroom to avoid my boring and complaining wifey. Seriously, she's always complaining about anything and everything. I wish I could hex her mouth away sometimes but it would only get me in trouble and I try to stay away from trouble as much as possible lately. She's either complaining about an House Elf that did something wrong in her opinion, or someone she crossed paths with in Diagon Alley, or even about my brother. She complains about my brother a lot. It's hard for me to keep my temper in check when she does so. My brother's precious to me, he's the only thing I have left really and I can't stand it when someone bad-mouthes him. I wish I could her her sometimes but you know how marriages are, there's no getting out of him unless the wife dies. She seemed sweet when I met her though. She was a friend of a friend, an aquaintance of an aquaintance really. Anyway, she and I talked and my aquaintance hinted that we should probably get to know each other better and that her pureblood status would get me to fit in the society again. So that's what I did, I married her. I wish I did not now though. I found out that she was a bitter, spoiled young lady, even worse than my ex-wife and her sisters though I never thought someone worse than them could exist.

I don't even know why I'm saying this but it felt good to get it off my chest. I actually feel like a whiny little boy, complaining to a stranger like that. But it seemed your idea was not as horrible as it seemed and I'm glad your owl found me. It's relieving to be able to talk freely to someone who doesn't know you and so can't judge you. I hope I didn't bore you with my stupid whining. I guess I should go, wifey's coming up.

Asp.

P.S: Why 'Phoenix'?


End file.
